


Махинации

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Феанор + сыновья + современные технологии в Валиноре = хаос





	Махинации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manipulations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463739) by Independence1776. 



– Папа, он меня отфотошопил…  
Феанаро поднял руку, жестом призывая второго сына к молчанию. Донастроил микроскоп и обернулся к Макалауре.  
– Карнистир – что?..  
– Отфотошопил мою фотографию!  
– И что именно с ней сделал? – Феанаро устало потер виски.  
– Не знаю… Особо не вглядывался. Но выглядело это ужасно!  
Феанаро вздохнул и широким шагом вышел из лаборатории, сын следовал за ним.  
– Так и знал, не надо было дарить ему этот компьютер. И тем более показывать эту программу.  
– Но, пап, если ты подозревал…  
Тот на ходу ткнул в Маглора пальцем.  
– Ты сам не лучше, вспомнить только эти твои кошмарные музыкальные игры. Я не для того столько денег просадил на твои уроки, чтобы ты гробил талант в компьютерных игрушках.  
Макалауре круто остановился.  
– Я… пожалуй, пойду погуляю.  
– Хорошая мысль. Так и сделай. И прихвати с собой Майтимо, если встретишь, – я уже устал от того, что он бесконечно с кем-то чатится.  
– Да, папа.  
Феанаро прислушался к легкому шелесту шагов вниз по лестнице и усмехнулся. Его план сместить Валар посредством технологий только-только набирал обороты… но какая жалость, что сыновья так и не разглядели истинный потенциал IT-технологий!


End file.
